For A Second
by Razen Arclight
Summary: Nahas, kendati angin mendesir lembut mendinginkan badan, mengusir hawa panas, membawa kesegaran aroma musim semi. Ichigo Hitofuri tidak bisa tidak gelisah. Walau barang sedetik pun. Request by Ken.


_**Story By:**_ **Razen Bekantan Hijau** _ **.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **DMM** **ゲームズ** **/Nitroplus**

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Genre: Romance/Friend-ship/Drama.**_

 _ **Pair: Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Ichigo Hitofuri.**_

 _ **Warning: Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU , typo.**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _ ** ** _I own nothing from this fic, just for fun and made by request from Ken._****_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **For A Second**_

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

Indera penglihatan, seringnya doyan cari-cari subjek atau objek yang menarik perhatian. Iris jeruk tak mau diam, tak ada satu pun benda mati yang mampu memerangkap minat.

Jari-jari boleh bergerak-gerak gelisah. Duduk manis, tapi tidak henti melirik sana-sini. Berulangkali hendak berdiri, tapi tidak jadi.

Di bawah lindungan tepi atap, membelakangi salah satu ruangan, berhadapan dengan keindahan utama halaman. Tepatnya, di teras belakang.

Meski hanya duduk di sana, pikiran tidak mau diam, lari ke mana-mana. Tak henti memperhatikan bayangan pohon, mengira-ngira hitungan jam dari sinar matahari.

Nahas, kendati angin mendesir lembut mendinginkan badan, mengusir hawa panas, membawa kesegaran aroma musim semi. Ichigo Hitofuri tidak bisa tidak gelisah.

Walau barang sedetik pun.

Tsurumaru Kuninaga menyadari itu, dari awal.

"Ya, ampun. Hei, kakak sulung Awataguchi, tenanglah."

Dua buah cangkir di atas tatakan porselen berbentuk lingkaran diseret maju. Kue _mochi dango_ warna-warni menyertai. Bibir Tsurumaru mengeriting, setengah canggung menyajikan teh.

"Nih, minumlah. Jangan tegang begitu. Buat dirimu santai."

Ichigo menutup mata, meringis dan mendesis lirih. "Tidak bisa ..."

Kening berkerut. Perasaan Tsurumaru saja atau memang Ichigo makin parah tingkat cemasnya?

"Ah—"

Ichigo terhenyak. Pundak diurut teman minum teh. Tsurumaru suka rela memijit bahu tegang.

"Tsurumaru-dono."

"Aku mengerti kau cemas, tapi tidak ada gunanya kalau sebentar-sebentar menghitung waktu. Percayalah pada mereka.

Sekilas, warna _sunset_ pada bola mata Ichigo berkilau tidak senang. Ketidaksetujuan jelas terpancar pada raut muka pemuda itu. Tsurumaru diam, siap menerima sungutan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo malah diam saja, bibir setia terkunci.

Keheningan menghiasi suasana.

Selang waktu tak lama, samar-samar, pedang bangau menangkap garis senyum pahit muncul pada paras Ichigo.

"Saya—saya mengerti ..."

Berikutnya, Ichigo mengucapkan terima kasih dengan sangat pelan. Tidak jelas karena berbisik, tapi masih bisa didengar.

"Bagus." Mengesampingkan rasa kurang puas, Tsurumaru memutuskan itu cukup untuk saat ini.

Satu-satunya _tachi_ Awataguchi tengah dilanda kecemasan luar biasa tinggi.

Pasti susah bagi Ichigo untuk melepas adik-adiknya bertugas. Tadi pagi sewaktu Hasebe mengumumkan siapa saja yang akan pergi untuk ekspedisi, betapa susahnya Yagen dan _tantou_ lain meminta restu Ichigo.

Nakigitsune, Namazuo, dan Honebami tidak termasuk, tapi dapat tugas bekerja di ladang. Makin teriris hati Ichigo saat Namazuo melarang Ichigo ikut—mengawasi.

Dengus lelah mengudara.

Tsurumaru paham, ia sering menonton Taikogane rewel tidak mau ditemani Shokudaikiri jika dapat tugas—yang menurut Mitsubou susah dikerjakan sendiri.

Taikogane heboh bilang bisa sendiri, tidak perlu ditemani. Tsurumaru dan Ookurikara harus menyeret Shokudaikiri sebelum betulan jadi penguntit.

Pipi putih digaruk meski nihil gatal. Serius, Tsurumaru cuma tidak pernah menyangka, level kecemasan Ichigo mengalahkan pedang lain. Jika tidak ditarik Tsurumaru, mungkin Ichigo sudah terpuruk tidak elit di kamar.

Tidak lucu _citadel_ jadi suram oleh sebab satu tachi menguarkan aura kekhawatiran luar biasa, ditinggal adik-adik tercinta. Rasa sayang Ichigo kadang berlebihan, ya—

Sampai Tsurumaru merasa, mencandai Ichigo sedikit saja, sudah berdosa besar. Tidak berani, ih. Takutnya laki-laki ini malah makin memprihatinkan. Nanti kalau para tantou pulang, Tsurumaru yang kena tabok.

Bola mata bergulir. Tsurumaru menilik Ichigo. Uh, ya ampun ...

Kepala menunduk, ganti menilik camilan manis. Tusuk bambu disambar, _mochi_ bulat masih mengepulkan uap dan aroma manis saus menguar sedap.

"Oi."

Telinga menangkap panggilan, kepala sontak dipaling. Satu tusuk kue _dango_ terangsur ke depan bibir.

"Buka mulutmu."

"Huh?"

"Ayo, dimakan. Nanti keburu dingin."

Ichigo melihatnya dengan wajah bingung.

Tsurumaru berkata cepat. "Buka mulutmu."

"Tsurumaru-dono, apa—"

Hap!

Ichigo tercekat.

Tsurumaru nyengir.

Satu suapan, sukses.

"—!"

"Nah, Ichi-nii menurut, ya. Jadi anak baik. Sini, buka lagi mulutnya," perintah Tsurumaru setengah meledek.

Pipi dijalari rona mawar.

Tekanan darah naik. Mochi mulus melewati kerongkongan dalam sekali telan. Ichigo beranjak mundur seraya mengangkat tangan, menutupi bibir lewat punggung jari.

"Tsurumaru-dono!"

Cuek, pria albino melepas batuk dahsyat sok jaim. Geli melihat reaksi Ichigo, pff—!

"Jangan tertawa! Itu tidak lucu!"

"Buatku lucu. Siapa suruh tegang begitu," olok Tsurumaru. Batuk berganti kikik, berusaha menahan tawa kencang.

Sebongkah _dango_ kenyal digigit. Tepung kacang manis menempel sedikit di belah ranum persik. Tsurumaru mengunyah khidmat sementara Ichigo membetulkan posisi duduk.

"Ah~ enak." Desah dilepas penuh kepuasan. Otot basah diam-diam menjilati bibir, menghapus sisa noda saus lengket. "Ichi-nii mau lagi?" Tawarnya, masih betah mengolok.

Rasa dongkol menjalari hati. Ichigo melengkungkan bibir membentuk huruf v terbalik. Jengkel melihat wajah usil Tsurumaru.

"Tidak, terima kasih," tolaknya tegas. Tsurumaru tergelak betulan.

Masih sebal diusili tiba-tiba, Ichigo mengangkat cangkir teh bagiannya. Cangkir dibawa ke depan hidung. Menghirup aroma teh hijau.

Emosi agak terkikis lewat harum racikan daun. Mulut cangkir putih dibawa ke depan bibir. Cairan hangat dihirup khidmat.

"Fuuh ..."

Tangan mengepal menopang dagu. "Masih gelisah?" Celetuk Tsurumaru.

Dia dan Ichigo saling pandang.

"Saya berterima kasih karena sudah menghibur." Sekali lagi teh diseruput. "Tapi saya tidak suka cara Tsurumaru-dono."

Raut wajah Tsurumaru menyala.

Haha, setidaknya bahu Ichigo tidak tegang lagi, menunggu kepulangan adik-adiknya.

 _ **xXx**_

 _ **The End**_

 _ **xXx**_


End file.
